


Nigram Clavem

by StormFireGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autism Spectrum, Blood Drinking, Blood Pacts, Blood and Gore, Clairvoyance, Cults, Dark Comedy, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Disability, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neurological Disorders, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Noelle was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kidnapped by a cult, she winds up the unwilling sacrifice to bring a demon named Moloch into our realm. However, it backfires, and greatly.Suddenly and without explanation, Noelle finds herself saddled with the Knight of Hell Mortem in a 'Blood Lock', which means their souls are intertwined forevermore! And if that wasn't bad enough, also try gaining clairvoyant powers and becoming Demonic Enemy #1. Just terrific.





	1. Prologue: Mortem

Mortem felt the pull long before it actually happened.

 

It started with a small 'yank', a mere annoyance he brushed off. It had happened once or twice before, but was nothing that caused any harm. Some stupid humans trying to summon something that they had no fucking clue about-

 

Then the yank became stronger, and he was lurched upwards a few inches before he dropped. For once the Knight of Hell was terribly confused and angered. What in the name of the Prince of Darkness were those stupid mortals doing now-?!

 

He didn't get a chance to finish his ponder because in the next instant, he was being pulled upwards, through the Veil that divided the Seven Realms from the Mortality! He felt his immortal soul be yanked up through the last layer between his normality and the reality above, and suddenly found himself looming over an altar.

 

Fucking fantastic. He had been summoned in some kind of ritual. What were they offering? A goat? A lamb?...

 

None of those this time. Just a small, scared, naked human female who was crying her bloody head off. He snorted. Did humans actually believe they feasted on flesh still? _'Thank you Lucifer. You started that damn rumor and now we all have to suffer because of you!'_ He snarled inwardly, and Mortem looked down at the sacrifice.

 

She was injured, but nothing that her kind's medical professionals couldn't heal with those stitches of theirs. They'd only drawn enough of her blood to complete it, and not from a crucial vein. The girl was more in danger of being frozen to death than bleeding to it! 

 

"Oh mighty Moloch!"

 

Fucking great. They thought HE was Moloch, the idiots! He practically rolled his eyes as the human in a ridiculous cape and cowl raised his arms to the shadowy being. "We offer you this virgin, pure of body to do as you wish in offer of servitude to you!"

 

He glared down at the human, crossing his arms. **_"Do you really think,"_** he spoke and heard a loud whimper from the girl, _**"That I would busy myself with such a pathetic thing? I do not feast of human flesh nor do I take interest in raping them for their essence. You have the wrong demonic entity, and I will make certain,"**_ he drew his sword, _ **"You all pay for making me waste my damn time!"**_

 

The cultists present all let out a comically unanimous gasp, and practically the same kind of screams as he slayed the man that dare attempt get something out of sacrificing another of his kind. Greedy bastards, all of them.

 

He ignored the girl's shrieking from the altar as he made sure that all were slaughtered at his hand, a very easy feat with such weak pussies making up this cult. As he beheaded the last screaming mortal, he turned his attention to the nude girl on the altar, and strode up towards her. 

 

Mortem could have laughed at how terrified she looked as he approached. He probably looked like Satan himself to her, in his full armor and looming, shadowy figure. The eyes, glowing sulfurous yellow probably didn't help either. Oh fucking well. He didn't expect a thanks but since she was injured and probably miles from civilization... The Knights had a code after all, shitty as they all were. 

 

He proceeded to grab the chains used and snapped them as easily as blades of dry grass on her arms, then as he moved to the one on her leg- "Mmph!"

 

She. Was. Fucking. Hugging. Him?!?

 

He looked down at her, every angry thought escaping his head in a shocked moment. 

 

"Thank you!" She finally choked out, voice oddly childish and he sensed it. Damn. This girl had one of those human defects, no wonder she was an easy target. She was probably as stupidly gullible as they came.

 

He only growled a bit and tried to pull away, but froze as an eerie light started to glow. What the actual fuck-? 

 

Before Mortem could pull away, the bright red light engulfed both him and her, and formed into chains. She didn't seem to notice, but he did. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! _**"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT OR-"**_

 

That was as far as the Knight got before the chains secured around his wrists and ankles, as they did on her wrists. It was a goddamn binding ritual! The bastards hadn't just summoned him, they had fucking been able to enact something that was extreme taboo.

 

This shit didn't happen. IT. COULDN'T. HAPPEN. 

 

"LET GO OF ME!" He roared, and the girl cried out,

 

"I-I can't! I'm stuck!"

 

Mortem was paralyzed as well... it was too damn late. The ritual was complete.

 

He was stuck with this mortal bitch for the rest of her existence.


	2. Noelle

“Noelle?”

 

“Huh? Oh sorry Cary.” The girl apologized, gazing out at the wintery scene outside of the cafe the two were sitting in. It was almost New Year’s Eve, and with it came new hope for all that this upcoming year would be far better than the last. “You were saying?”

 

“Well since neither of us really have any interest in the campus having a New Year’s Eve party, maybe we could just hang out at your dorm and watch stupid movies? Or maybe even dabble again in-”

 

“Cary I know you’re into Wiccan now, but you gotta be careful with that stuff!”

 

“What’s to be careful about? I know what I’m doing Noelle, don’t worry.”

 

 _‘Yeah, sure. That’s what I thought.’_  The girl thought to herself, stirring her latte a bit and huffed. _‘Now look where it got me!’_

 

She glanced back into the cafe, over at a shadowy form that no one else was aware of, it’s cold sulfurous eyes locked dead on her form. She looked away again, back down at the caramel-coloured and still steaming liquid. He was growing impatient again, he never liked staying in one place for too long.

 

“NOELLE!”

 

“AH!” She jerked and ended up causing her coffee to splash across the table and her new jeans. With a whine, she stamped her right foot hard onto the ground.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I got it!” Cary comforted her, the Emo moving over to her and helping her clean up the girl in distress. Patrons stared at her now as well, and her companion scowled. “What are you fuckers looking at huh?!”

 

They immediately gazed away, Noelle biting her lower lip. “S-sorry Cary.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, sorry for yelling at you. How are you uh, holding up by the way?”

 

“With-?”

 

“You know. Last month you were nabbed from the party and the cops found you naked in some kind of abandoned cult campground?”

 

“I said it before and I will say it again. I was drugged and blindfolded, and when I woke up, the police were there. Cary it’s not bugging me as bad as you think! It was some kind of stupid Halloween prank. Besides,” she glanced back at the shadowy form, “I have more than that to worry about.”

 

“Classes?”

 

“Yeah, classes- wait what time is it?!”

 

“Uh, almost one?”

 

“CRAP!” She yelped and bolted up. “I’m so fucking late! I’ll see you Cary okay? Bye!” She grabbed her backpack and coat, yanking it on and looked at her. “I’ll text you!” Was the last thing she hollered as she rushed out of the cafe and down the street without looking back.

 

She had to stop at the crosswalk two blocks down, and grimaced. “Ooh, come on! Come on!”

 

**_“You have plenty of time to make it.”_ **

 

“Shaddup Mortem! I don’t wanna talk to you right now.” She hissed at the shadowy form, making an old woman stare at her funnily.

 

**_“Excuse me for trying to be reassuring as you so fitfully insisted the last time you were in this situation-!”_ **

 

The crosswalk signal turned green and like a streak of lightning she was off again, huffing and puffing as she tore through the crowds of people, towards the campus building looming in the distance. _‘I’m late! I’m late! For a very important date!’_ She chanted the line that the White Rabbit used in ‘Alice in Wonderland’ mentally.

 

By some sheer stroke of luck she made it inside and skidded her last inch to the door of her class, opening it and quickly strode in. Her professor glanced up from his stack of papers as she strode in, going to her spot next to the window. Her boots squeaked on the clean tiles as she did, and Noelle couldn’t feel the supernatural presence right next to her. “Fair enough.” She muttered, glad he wasn’t interrupting her.

 

Mortem, the shadowy wraith-like thing was a demonic entity. Or rather, a demonic-entity that was tied to her soul for the rest of her life. Thanks to the cult that -yes indeed- had tried to sacrifice her, she was stuck with the world’s crankiest and scariest demon. Well, only when he got mad.

 

According to him, they had what was called ‘Blood Tied’, some kind of ritual which meant bonding something once human to someone still and therefore entering a symbiotic relationship. Mortem could not hurt her, as even scratching her arm could cause him significant pain. Noelle was tasked with supplying the entity with a link to the mortal realm, and keeping him sustained by drinking something akin to a disgusting homemade wine once a week.

 

Seems complex enough? That didn’t even cover the basis of what she also gained thanks to the stupid ritual. And it tended to manifest itself at the worst times. Midway through class, it happened once again. As she was taking notes, her mind drew a steady blank. It wasn’t uncommon with her disorder, but when this sort of blank happened, she ended up in a trance-like state. Her eyes were frozen wide open, her hand sliding across the paper as she sketched out the image of a skull and a sword-

 

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and she snapped out of it, and looked down at her paper and groaned. "Not again!" She verbally moaned, standing up and swung her backpack over her shoulder as she walked out. Mortem was waiting for her, the shadowy figure walking alongside of her.

  
"You know, ever since we became bonded it's become harder and harder to get any schoolwork done!"

 

The demon shrugged and looked as if he was smirking at her, but it was hard to tell because of the helmet on his head. **_"Heheh. You're welcome!"_ **

 

Noelle scowled up at him. "No, not 'you're welcome'! If I fail this class that's about two and some grand down the tubes!" She snapped at him, a few people glancing her way as she did. "What even is this anyway?" She held up the paper and waved it for him to see.

 

  
He looked at it a moment, tilted his head, and then a sword materialized from shadows forming around his hand. **_"This possibly?"_ ** He asked, resting the tip of the blade on the ground. The sword was taller than she was!

 

Noelle huffed and shook her head. "Well, I know that Mortem! Obviously. I just don't know what it means. This is the third time I've sketched this without thinking." She waved it in front of him for the third time. "I don't know if it's some side effect but do you know how I can stop this from happening?"

 

He shrugged, the sword disappearing. **_"How the hell am I supposed to know? I've never been bonded to one of you before."_ **

 

"Oh, and what exactly does 'you' mean huh?! As in you've never been around a girl before?" She took it, once again a different way than she should have.

 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. **_"No. I mean, you, as in, humans. It's been fucking years since I even interacted with humans.”_ **

 

"Oh... shit. Sorry." She shook her head. "Well, anyways! You should be, I don't know, a little more considerate? This is new territory, all this demonic mumbo-jumbo crap."

 

 **_"This_ ** **is** **_me being considerate."_ ** he muttered. **_"Look, I just want my old life back. Gambling, fighting, and killing were much more fun than… whatever the fuck we are."_ **

 

"I guess you could say unwilling roommates. Except luckily I don't have to share a room." She shook her head and shuddered at that idea.

 

He didn't say anything for a long moment, not wanting to tell her that he had actually watched her in her sleep before, to try and see if he could scare her before she woke up. **_"Ahem. Right."_**

 

As the two ventured through the snowy streets, Noelle occasionally glanced in the shop windows but couldn't see Mortem in any of the reflections. That was the thing; demons couldn't be seen in reflective surfaces. Apparently vampires got pegged for that one, according to Mortem, when in reality they loved staring at themselves for hours, primping and prepping.

 

  
"Have you ever met a vampire?" She asked Mortem as they headed into the town.

  
  
**_"Oh a few,"_ ** he laughed eerily and shook his head. **_"Snobby little bastards. Most of them. You do get the occasional one that's much… better."_**

  
"Do they actually suck up blood? Or is that another 'human paraphernalia' or whatever you call it."  
  
**_"They apparently need to drink a little of it every couple years or something like that,"_ ** he said with a shrug. **_"It's not an everyday thing like most people think."_**

  
"Sheesh. And people think Twilight  and True Blood screwed with the whole vampirism theme!"

  
She shook her head, then froze suddenly, feeling the urge come over again. She suddenly pulled out the paper and slapped it against a slightly damp concrete wall and started etching the same thing all over again with her pencil, much to Mortem's shock.

  
  
He blinked, but didn't say anything, not wanting to disrupt her, and instead just observed.  


She sketched out the skull again, and he got a good look at it, and the sight made the demonic entity stiffen. What she was drawing was the face of something she shouldn't know about... something that could hurt her for real.

  
  
He stared at it for a long moment, blinking, unable to say anything.

  
  
She snapped out of it in a minute and groaned aloud. "Crap. Crap, crap, crap! I did it again! Why?!?" She turned around, angrily crumpling the paper and was about to toss it-

  
**_  
_ ** **_"Wait."_ ** he almost snarled. **_"Let me see it again."_ **

  
  
Noelle gave him a confused look, but did as requested. "Okay? What's it to you this time?"

  
**  
**_**"It's the face of someone that you shouldn't know about."**_

 

  
"And then why am I sketching it?"

  
  
**_"... It's not good. Not fucking good at all."_ ** Mortem muttered, mostly to himself.

 

  
"You know what? I'm sick of riddles. I'm going back to the dorm to watch Markiplier play Dead Space and eat junk food!" She exclaimed, marching away.

 

 **_“Do not act like this!”_ ** Mortem scolded, following her the last two blocks back. **_“It’s not only you who suffers with our link.”_ **

 

“Sure feels like it.” Noelle snapped at him angrily, rounding the corner to enter the parking lots, and squeaked as she ran into someone! “Careful!” She snapped at the being, who gripped her arms tightly to steady her.

 

“My apologies-”

 

“Don’t touch me!” She shoved them back, grimacing.

 

“Ma’am I’m sorry.” Noelle looked at who she’d run into -finally- and gazed into a pair of warm dark eyes.

 

“Uhh, it’s okay! I’m sorry too. It just, hurt a bit, to get grabbed like that.” She admitted.

 

“Then I sincerely do apologize.” He murmured politely, with a gentle smile across his tanned skin. “My name is-!”

 

“Aaron, I know. I ah, I’ve seen you around campus before. Are you taking literature?”

 

“I’m in the arts program actually.” He told her. “Something about the skill of creating is quite invigorating.”

 

“I can only imagine.” Noelle giggled awkwardly, and she could hear Mortem growl behind her.

 

 **_“You.”_ ** He snarled at Aaron with a harsh glare.

 

Before Noelle could say anything else, Aaron looked directly at Mortem and… smirked. “Hello Mortem.” Was all the young man said before walking by them.

 

The girl was stunned. “He-? He saw you?”

 

 **_“Yes, and now we have to watch our backs.”_ ** Mortem snarled.

 

“But why-?”

 

**_“That’s none of your concern at the moment. It’s my duty in our contract that I alone protect you, without question. And I don’t want to discuss it.”_ **

 

“Well screw you, I want to know!” Noelle snapped angrily at the shadowy creature.

 

**_“And screw you, I do not wish to tell you. Get inside.”_ **

 

Stamping her foot angrily, she stormed into the dorm room, and Mortem lingered outside a bit longer. He didn’t have to be right with her, but had to stay nearby mandatorily. Brooding, he circled the outside of her building. He was here at her university, the curse clearly was keeping in line otherwise he would have had a fight on his hands by now. Noelle didn’t need to know about the other creatures of the dark, that was his domain. Even if she was linked to him now, it was not her battle or her world. He was fine with facing this possible threat alone and keeping her in the dark; it would be better that way.

 

  
It would always be better that way.


End file.
